


Fan La Morte

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [34]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Beheading, Breast Destruction, Debreasting, Disembowelment, F/M, Guro, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Fan La Norne gets called into the Praetor's office - her driver submitting the girl to some painful torture before ending her life
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 6





	Fan La Morte

Fan La Norne, the Goddess of the Praetorium, walked into the halls of the Indoline Sanctum. She had been summoned by her Driver - the leader of the Indoline Praetorium, the Praetor Amalthus. She gave a few faint nods to the priests she passed on the way - the devoted reacting by kneeling in the presence of the holy woman.

Passing through the audience chamber - which was mostly empty at that point - the brown-haired woman reached the study of her Driver. She used her staff to knock on the impressive ornate doors to the Praetor’s private quarters, making her presence known to him - and soon his deep voice responded from within.

“Come in!”

Her Driver called - the door sliding open to let the girl in. Fan obeyed his words - walking through the door. The door closed after she took a few steps - the lock on it turning shut with a quiet click. The blade didn’t hear that, though - looking at the silhouette of the man she was bound to.

“Ah. Fan. I was waiting for you.”

Amalthus spoke - the Indoline man rising from his seat. Fan could see his gaze immediately locking onto her - and, somehow, it was already making her uncomfortable. It was as if he could see through the very fabric of her clothes… But why would he look at her in this way? Her cheeks grew flushed as the man approached her - getting closer and closer to the divine blade.

“Amalthus?”

The brown-haired girl asked as the man stopped right in front of her - and then leaned forward, his right shoulder almost pressed against her left. His hands reached for his body - more specifically, for her chest. Pressing directly against the cloth of her dress, he made it clung to her chest directly - the soft fabric of her ornate dress wrapping around both of her modest breasts. 

“W-what are you doing?”

Fan asked in confusion as her driver groped her through her dress - his hands squeezing her modest boobies harder as if in response to her words. She tried to move away from him, but his arms just followed - continuing to fondle her chest against her will. With no answer from the man, Fan eyed his body with curiosity - wondering, what could have gotten into the holy man that she was bound to. She tried to search for any signs that something was amiss - but couldn’t find any.

What she did find, though, was a growing bulge at the front of Amalthus’s clothes. W-what? Could it be that Amalthus had just succumbed to the simplest of urges? But with several lifetimes of experience, shouldn’t he be able to keep those urges in check? As far as Fan could remember, he had never done anything like that before… It couldn’t be that he just happened to get horny now, could it?

“I see you know where to look by now.”

Amalthus commented while quickly pulling the front of his robes open - his erection suddenly revealed to the girl. Fan’s mouth opened in shock, the girl startled as she looked at his prick - he really revealed it to her! It all but confirmed her earlier suspicions… But why did he ask her here, then? Unless… He wanted her to assist him? Fan considered for a moment if she’d be willing to do that while staring at his cock - seeing just how long and fat it was.

“Don’t just stare, blade! Work at it with your mouth!”

Amalthus ordered her impatiently - helping Fan make her decision. If he had just asked her kindly, the girl would have gone along with it… But his rudeness was so unlike him! There was something very wrong with this situation - she needed to seek help right away!

Just a glance towards the door, and Fan realized that was impossible. The door was now firmly shut - locking the girl in with her driver whose lust for her seemed to have finally overwhelmed him. She began to shake her head to refuse him - only for Amalthus to raise his hand.

“Oh, you don’t get a say in this. You are nothing more than a slave - and as a slave you shall serve.”

As he spoke, a green glow began to envelop his entire body - a clear sign that the man was channeling ether. That glow suddenly enveloped her, too - with a sensation that was all too familiar. Amalthus… He was using her own powers against her! The power to subdue any blade she wished to… Now, it was turned against her!

But subduing a blade was just a part of her powers. In full force, it could extend to control, too - which Amalthus soon moved on to. Having taken half of the girl’s Core Crystal for himself, he had access to all of her powers - and had no qualms about using them on her. Suddenly, Fan found herself dropping to her knees - the blade’s face getting closer and closer to her driver’s throbbing member. Her hands moved on their own, too - her bare digits slowly reaching for the long shaft of flesh.

Her cheeks grew red as she felt her fingers touch against his cock - the veins running through it pressing against the pads of her fingers. Somehow, she knew exactly what to do - her fingers expertly wrapping around Amalthus’s erection, squeezing it with just the perfect amount of strength. As they moved down his dick, Fan could feel it spasm under her touch - pushing back against her hands up until they reached the base of his cock. As they climbed back up, Amalthus’s cock throbbed once more - first droplets of precum starting to pour from the tip.

Fan found the tips of her fingers touching the wet liquid - smearing it across her driver’s erection as they moved back down again. As her hands did that, her mouth moved closer and closer to his cock - her lips parting as she slowly stuck her tongue out. Having it touch the wet tip of Amalthus’s cock, wrap itself around it as it licked away at his glans… It made Fan wanna throw up - and yet, the taste was somehow familiar to her. She had no idea why - was it a memory from behind the fog clouding her past?

Somehow, the fact that she could recognize the salty taste of Amalthus’s cock embarrassed her even further - Fan’s blush growing even stronger as her lips finally closed around the head of his shaft properly. She slurped down on his cock, getting it wet with her saliva - more of her driver’s precum entering her mouth. It didn’t taste that bad… But the fact that she was forced to take it into her mouth made it so that she’d never find it tolerable. However, she still had no control over her body - unable to do anything but be a witness as her head proceeded to move forward onto Amalthus’s prick, his erection sliding deeper and deeper into her warm mouth.

Before long Fan felt the Indol man’s cock reach her throat. She gagged on the tip of his cock as it entered her throat - the inside of it clenching hard on it in an attempt to push it out either up or down. It blocked her windpipe off perfectly - Fan’s entire face quickly turning red as the blade found herself unable to breathe.

Fan’s throat squeezing his dick brought Amalthus plenty of pleasure - and so did the agony he could see blossom on her face as her lungs lit up. He knew precisely how long he could keep choking her with his cock before she’d lose consciousness - and made sure to use that knowledge while forcing the girl to keep sucking him off. Throes of agony brought out by asphyxia shook the brown-haired blade’s body - her hands nevertheless working on massaging her driver’s balls.

As the feeling that her lungs were going to burst grew stronger and stronger, fear began to settle in - Fan wondering if Amalthus was simply going to go all the way like that. It’s not like it’d cause any permanent damage to her body… And she saw no signs of remorse on his face as she rolled her eyes up. All she could see was cold satisfaction - no concern for her at all on the face of the man she belonged to. Were his earlier words true? Did he see her only as his slave? Tears flashed in her eyes as she wondered about that - her chest shaken with heavy sobs as Fan barely hung on at the verge of her consciousness.

“...That’s enough.”

Amalthus called in from above - pulling his shaft out from between Fan’s lips, a sticky trail of saliva and precum connecting his cock and the blade’s lips as he backed away. He was able to withhold his climax despite the care Fan gave to his cock - and knew that he needed to let her breathe. If she passed out now, the fun would end far too quickly.

Fan felt onto her fours as Amalthus released the power affecting her - her body too weak to keep her upright anymore. She coughed several times, some of her spit and Amalthus’s precum forming a pool on the floor below her as she slowly recovered. As her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, she looked up at the man who just toyed with her like that - only to see him looking down at her with contempt.

“Now, strip out of those robes. A worthless blade like you has no need for clothes.”

Amalthus commanded from above - a scared shiver shaking her body as Fan heard his words. He wasn’t even treating her like a person… Just a thing to order around and do with as he pleased. The girl looked towards the doors to the Praetor’s quarters again - considering running away once more. Maybe she’d be able to break through them?

“Oh, by all means, run away. No one will believe you anyways. And I’ll have quite the sad story to tell the world, too… The Goddess of Praetorium going mad and attacking the Praetor. There was no choice but to put her down…”

The threat was clear - Fan looking back at Amalthus. To think something this awful could pass his lips… More tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she accepted she had to stay there - and take whatever her driver had planned for her.

“I gave you an order, blade.”

Amalthus reminded Fan as the girl shakily stood up once more - standing in front of him. The blade didn’t want to undress in front of him… But she had no choice. If she didn’t, he’d just force her with her powers again… So Fan began to strip.

Her hands grabbed the hem of the white vest that was the outer layer of her clothing - her fingers starting to shake as she began to slowly lift it. It took her some time to lift it all the way up - the girl taking a moment to pull it off through her head, her long hair in the way. The impatient look on Amalthus’s face spurred her to act a little faster - Fan simply discarding the vest to get to her clothes a little sooner.

Her robes were next. She slipped the red shoulder straps off her shoulders - and helped them down her chest along with the rest of the red vest. As the blade pushed them down, yet another white shirt emerged from beneath. Finally, as the tops of her ropes were just hanging meekly at the level of her hips, Fan directed her fingers at the purple ropes at her thighs. They kept the baggy legs of her robes together - and as Fan undid the knots, her fingers slipped several times. She didn’t want to expose herself like that… But she knew she had to.

As she pulled her robes down her legs, Fan took a moment to lower with them - earning herself a moment of dignity as her upper, still-clothed body shielded her bare thighs from view. Still, as she pushed them past her knees, she needed to get back up to keep her balance - and by doing so, she showed them to Amalthus. Her bare skin had a warm tone to it - and her thighs carried plenty of meat in them.

Fan kicked her shoes off as she pulled the ropes off her feet - her bare soles resting on the cold stones below her. The cold sent a shiver up the blade’s spine as she stepped over her dress - doing her best to tug on her white shirt so that it at least covered her panties. Her legs were completely bare at that point - but doing that still gave her at least a little dignity. However, Amalthus’s hand quickly reached for hers - striking them away. Finally, Fan’s panties peeked from below her shirt - showing just how racy they were. A pair of semi-transparent lacy panties that matched the golden of the sash she wore - the girl’s pussy pressed against them, forming a clearly-visible cameltoe. Fan’s cheeks flushed yet again at that. Those didn’t fit her image as a holy woman at all… And she honestly had no idea why she was even wearing something like that. She had no memories of putting them on… Only realizing how adventurous her panties were as she was forced to show them off.

Her shirt couldn’t keep shielding her upper body forever. Fan slowly dragged her arms out of its long sleeves - letting the shirt hang on her shoulders for several long heartbeats. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally pulled it up - her enticing bare flesh emerging from below. First, her bare stomach, with just the slightest hint of muscles across it. Then, her chest - her average boobs wrapped in a lacy bra matching her panties. Almost all of her tits were visible - the only opaque bits of her bra covering her nipples. The rest of it was see-through - wrapped around her boobies in mesmerizing patters that brought forth the beauty of her breasts.

Fan, again, had no idea why she even owned such a set of lingerie - but she had to accept that it was precisely what she had on. Her shirt joined the rest of her clothes on the ground - only her underwear and her core crystal left covering her body. If you could even call it covering, with how much her lingerie showed…

At this point, Amalthus raised his hand - stopping her from undressing further. As Fan looked at him again, she saw that his other hand was on his cock - pumping up and down his long shaft as he stroked himself off.

“To your knees, you slut of a blade!”

He barked at her - Fan surprised again by his directness and by how vulgar he was. As she didn’t react in time, the familiar green enveloped both of them again - Fan suddenly finding her own legs giving out as she knelt down in front of her driver. And just in time, too - for as soon as her face was again at the level of the Praetor’s cock, he came. His cock jumped in his hand before firing off several spurts of semen all over Fan’s face - some of it even flowing into her mouth, the rest of it covering her cheeks. His release was quite plentiful - enough that he also fired off a cumshot onto Fan’s breasts. The white of his semen stood out against the translucent brown of her bra - his spunk flowing down the valley of her breasts as a trail of semen slipped underneath it.

The sensation of having the cold, slimy liquid drip down her face and chest was disgusting - but Fan had to endure it. The worst was the spurt in her mouth - the blade forced to deal with the dull taste of her driver’s cum. But the streak that got under her bra was annoying, too - tickling against some very sensitive spots. Fan shivered as she felt it drip towards her nipples - the small buds quickly growing erect as the cold liquid passed them. They poked cleanly through the fabric of her bra - the sensation quite an uncomfortable one.

As his climax ended Amalthus wiped the last droplets of his seed into one of Fan’s side bangs. Then, he took a step back - and gave her another order.

“You still have some scraps covering your body. Dispose of them.”

His words clarified that he intended for her to show all of her body to him - and Fan knew she had to do it. If she didn’t, he’d just take control of her body again… And she’d rather avoid the utter discomfort that came with her body moving on its own. Then, she just had to remove her underwear. Standing up, the brown-haired girl wiped off some of Amalthus’s spunk off her brow as she felt it drip into her eyes - before directing her hands behind her back. A simple clasp held her bra together there. Undoing it took some effort - the thought of showing her breasts to Amalthus caused her to freeze up for several seconds. She had to remind herself that it was inevitable at this point… And remembering that pushed her on - Fan undoing her bra with a loud click.

As the brown cloth came off, it slid down the front of her body - smearing her abdomen with the semen that was still soiling it. From underneath it, her perky tits were finally shown to Amalthus in full. Their size was nothing impressive compared to some of the other well-endowed blades - but Amalthus enjoyed seeing them nonetheless. Her nipples were still firmly standing at attention - and with the cold air assaulting them they’d stay that way.

For a moment, Fan considered covering herself up with her shoulders - but she accepted that there was no point in that. Even if she kept her breasts concealed for a moment longer, it only made Amalthus more likely to wrestle control away from her again - and she’d have to let go soon anyways to remove her panties.

Hooking her digits under her panties, Fan began to slip them down. A slight gasp made it past her lips as her panties rubbed against her pussy one final time - a weak rush of pleasure coursing through it for just a moment. Then, the pink folds of her slit were shown to her driver - Fan feeling his gaze on them as she pulled the panties down her thighs. She had to lift her legs for a moment each to get her panties off them - giving Amalthus a better view of her cunt in the process. Once she set her feet down again, Fan was completely bare - the half-blue, half-grey core crystal above her breasts the only thing covering her flesh.

Amalthus gave a slight nod as the girl finally finished stripping - but his face remained emotionless.

“You tried to disobey your master before. You need to be punished.”

Walking up to Fan before the girl could react, Amalthus’s hands reached for hers. Taking her by surprise, he grabbed her pinky - holding the rest of her hand in place with his other hand. He bent it far beyond what it normally should - only releasing it after hearing a satisfying crack. It was paired with Fan yelping in pain - the sound finally causing a cruel smile to appear on his lips. He repeated the process with Fan’s other hand, breaking her second pinky too - ensuring that anything else the girl did with her hands in the near future would bring her even more pain.

The pain she was feeling caused Fan to start crying again - the girl backing away, more tears running down her face.

“P-please, Amalthus! Isn’t seeing me naked enough? I’m sorry for whatever I did that upset you! But please, come to your senses! Put an end to this!”

The blade begged her driver for mercy - the praetor just shaking his head in disapproval.

“Oh, I’m perfectly sane. You aren’t though, blade - to speak to your master so rudely? You shall address me with proper respect - or I’ll break the rest of your fingers, too.”

Fan looked at him through her tears - weakly shaking her head. She didn’t want more pain… And what he was saying continued to crush what she thought she knew about him.

“Y-Yes, m-master.”

She managed to stammer out quietly - to another cruel smile forming on Amalthus’s lips.

“Now, you shall do exactly as you’re told. I have seen you mess up far too many times - I don’t want any mistakes again. If I see you make a single wrong move, I’ll take control again.”

Amalthus laid the terms to her as he returned to his desk and took something out - though Fan wasn’t sure what he was talking about. He saw her mess up? When? 

As Amalthus hurried back to her, Fan could see just what it was that he took out - a knife, and a rather sharp one going off its looks. But why did he take it out?

“Slice your right breast off. Pull on it, then start cutting from below.”

He told her while handing the knife over - Fan freezing as she heard him. He wanted her to do what? She thought pleasuring him would be the worst Amalthus would force her to do - but he expected her to mutilate herself like that? N-No… She couldn’t… There was just no way she’d be able to do something like that… How could he even say that?

Her hesitation was clear to Amalthus - and the man wasn’t really keen on waiting. With a snap of his fingers, Fan’s powers began to affect the blade again - her arms starting to move on their own. 

The free one moved towards her right tit - her fingertips latching onto the stiff bud of her nipple. She pinched herself a few times while tugging on it, making the entire boob extend from her chest - and causing Fan to squeal in discomfort. Amalthus let her keep her voice… He enjoyed hearing her in pain.

Her other hand carried the knife upward - Fan getting to feel the cold blade poke against her stomach a few times on the way up. It caused her to shiver - both because of its cold, and because of the knowledge of what it was about to do. She felt it stop, the flat surface of the blade pressing against her ribs - more tears forming in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop her arm from moving… Agony seeping into her body as the knife sliced through the base of her boob. Fresh blood began to pour from the cut right away - slipping down her belly and mixing in with the semen from Amalthus’s earlier climax.

Fan voiced her pain with a loud scream - but despite that, both of her arms remained perfectly stable. The hand holding the knife began to move upward with sawing motions - slicing through more and more of her tit. The blood flowing down her belly was joined by fat from the sack of titmeat - and even red smears of some muscle from within. The other hand just kept holding on to her nipple - twisting and pinching it in order to make sure the last thing she felt from across her entire boob was agony.

Before long, her entire tit was cleanly severed - hanging just from its nipple in her other hand. A bloody stump was all that remained behind on her chest - with dull pain constantly present within it as it continued to bleed.

“W-what should I do with it now, master?”

Fan found herself asking - the girl unsure, if the question came from her.

“Throw it away. I have no need for such trash.”

Amalthus explained - Fan dropping her severed tit onto the ground below. It hit the floor with a wet splat, more body liquids squirting out of it at the moment and staining pieces of her outfit that laid nearby.

Fan awaited the praetor’s next order with fear - wondering, what other horrible things he was going to come up with. She didn’t have to wait long - after watching her tit fall, he gave it without wasting any time.

“Slice your other breast open. You don’t have any use for them anyway, blade - have you ever wondered, why the Architect even gave them to you?”

Back in control of her body, Fan obeyed him - her hand shaking heavily as she raised the knife towards her chest. At least like this it was her doing it… She’d rather have that than lose her last tiny bit of freedom.

“I had, and several times. The conclusion I have arrived at is simple - he only gave them to you to hurt you. All your human-like organs are only there to make you feel pain… And to give your masters a source of entertainment. I’m simply following what the Architect had designed you for eons ago.”

Amalthus explained - Fan startled by his explanation. Did he truly believe that? Was the Architect someone who could be this cruel? But it was true - blades had no need for most of their bodily organs, all they needed to work properly was ether… Could this be true? Was the only purpose of them making all of them suffer?

“Make sure to slice through your nipple on the way through. Also, stroke me off with your other hand.”

Amalthus gave her additional guidelines - and Fan reached for his cock right as she heard the order. It was already erect again… And it began to twitch in her hand once more as she began running her hand up and down it. If she made him feel good, showed him how obedient she was, he’d stop, wouldn’t he?

Fan screamed in pain again as the bloody knife entered her surviving mammary - the sensitive tangle of nerves that was her nipple assaulting her with pure agony as it was split in half with the sharp blade. The diagonal cut didn’t take a lot of effort or time compared to cutting her entire breast off - Fan done with it in no time, blood and fat dripping out of the slice. She kept jerking Amalthus off with her other hand throughout that - but his climax seemed to be quite distant still.

As Fan lowered the knife, for a moment she considered using it to stab the man. But even if she tried to, she had no doubts that Amalthus would be able to stop her. She wasn’t the strongest physically - and that was even without considering he could use her power to immobilize her. It was tempting to try… But she knew such an attempt would only make things even worse for her.

With the cut finished, Amalthus reached for Fan’s chest again. First, his fingers rubbed against the circular stump of her breast - causing her more suffering by irritating the wound. After several pained groans from the girl - that came with stronger jerks on her cock from her - he directed his fingers towards her still-attached boob. He slipped his fingers into the wound - his fingertips quickly covered in her blood and whatever else would stick to them. His fingers explored the wound for a moment - before starting to pull the wound apart. He tore the two halves in separate directions, turning them inside-out - Fan’s surviving breast turning into a weird flower-like creation that dripped with what was originally stored within it.

Fan only looked down as he was done - surprised to see how her chest had transformed in just a moment. One boob was gone, and the other one was changed beyond recognition… And yet, she kept pumping her hand on the cock of the man who brought it all on her. Despite all the pain, she kept working on it - she had no other choice. She just dutifully worked on her master’s dick - hoping it’d be enough to make him stop.

“Now, slice into your right thigh - all the way to the bone.”

His next order told her that they weren’t done yet… Fan obediently moving the knife down. She braced herself for a moment as she let it rest against the slightly chubby bit of her leg - and then she brought the knife in. The pain of slicing through her skin and muscle was even worse than what came with just cutting through sacks of fat that were her breasts - Fan’s entire body starting to shiver in pain as she continued to saw through the rich flesh of her leg. Her hand continued to shake throughout it - and as it moved in the new wound she was opening, it only brought her even more pain.

As she felt the knife scratch away at her femur - the scratching sound clearly audible within the study - Fan stopped slicing. She set the knife aside on Amalthus’s desk. In response, Amalthus immediately forced his fingers into the wound - prying it open too, and pulling some pieces of her muscle tissue out of the wound.

“Not only did he give you worthless organs, but he also made sure that you blades are much sturdier than the mortals… A wound like that, and yet you’ll still be able to walk.”

Amalthus explained while pushing the girl away - and Fan taking a few stumbling steps. Each time she had to support herself with her wounded leg, it hurt… But despite that, she was able to keep her balance.

“But even your bodies have limits.”

Amalthus added while approaching the girl from behind - slamming the dagger’s butt end into her knee from behind with plenty of force. A loud crack signalled just how successful that was - but Amalthus didn’t stop with just one strike. Circling the girl, he rammed it into her knee several more times from the front - Fan feeling her knee shatter into a thousand pieces.

“With a knee smashed like this, even a blade won’t be able to use that leg anymore.”

Amalthus explained as Fan fell over - the girl barely able to sit upright via support from her surviving knee. The lower half of her right leg hung limply from the destroyed joint - the girl no longer able to move it at all. Whenever something even touched that leg, it moved - causing the bone shards from her broken knee to dig further into her flesh and stirring the open wound in her thigh.

“Now, let’s get more of those useless insides of yours out. Open up your belly.”

Amalthus told the girl while handing her the knife once more - getting down behind her and slipping his cock into the open wound in her leg. Now, with every of his thrusts, he made her entire body jerk with agony - agony that the blade signalled with her soft voice. That only made him hump his cock against her bleeding thigh with more force - which led to the girl feeling even more pain.

Fan just cried as she took the knife from Amalthus’s hand - still clinging on to the hope that obedience was sparing her from an even worse fate. She weakly thrust the knife into her stomach - letting out a powerful gasp of agony as it sliced through her insides. Then, to make things even worse, Amalthus reached for the knife himself - twisting it in the wound. More of her guts wrapped around the knife as he did that - and the way they tugged against the contents of her belly hurt even more. Still obeying him, Fan began to slice sideways with the knife - quickly slicing her stomach open. Some coils of her intestines began to slip out of the wound as she did that - their coils splattering her intact thigh with her own blood.

As the cut was finished, Amalthus pulled out from her leg - his bloodied cock leaving Fan’s thigh a complete mess. Pushing on the blade’s back, he forced her onto belly - the wound in her stomach now facing the ground. Then, he guided his shaft towards Fan’s pussy - finally spearing her cunt with his strong cock. The position was very comfortable for him - and anything but for the brown-haired girl underneath him.

Amalthus began to rape his blade from behind - Fan starting to sob again as her cunt was violated from behind with his energetic thrusts.

“You have no need for a reproductive system, either - the Architect intended for you to be a cocksleeve.”

The Indoline told the girl while furiously thrusting into her snatch. Each of his thrusts resonated throughout her entire body - and with the way it made her abdomen shake, more and more of her guts spilled out from the opening each time. A blood pool of her own entrails began to form underneath Fan as her driver continued to rape her from behind - the man not slowing in the slightest as the blade slowly bled out.

Her body’s spasms began to grow more erratic - even Fan’s endurance had its limits. Amalthus was perfectly aware of them - intending to enjoy one more climax before the girl would succumb to her wounds. Before long, he came deep inside the wounded blade - some of his spunk reaching her wound and even slipping out of the opening in her stomach through a puncture in her uterus.

As the last of his seed shot into the girl, Amalthus grasped the knife again. He brought it towards Fan’s chest again - poking it against the girl’s core crystal. Fan’s body began to shake with pure terror as she felt it - was he really going to end her like that? With her core crystal gone, her existence would end for good… But didn’t she do just as he wanted? Why would he destroy it?

“No. You don’t get to take the easy way out. You are my slave, now and forever.”

Having given the girl a deadly scare, Amalthus moved the knife away - and pulled out from her cunt, the orifice dripping with his cum and her blood as it was unplugged. Circling the girl, Amalthus grabbed Fan’s head by the chin - and forced the girl to look at him. Exposing the girl’s short neck in the process.

Time seemed to slow down for Fan as she watched him drag the knife across her throat - blood gushing from the opening right away. The girl’s sobs turned to wet wheezes from her severed esophagus - accompanied by loud squirts from her jugulars. Her entire body began to spasm as Amalthus began sawing through her neck - quickly severing her spine after a few cuts. At least it stopped the pain from all over her body… But the weirdness of being stuck as just a head still got to Fan.

Up until that point, Fan still had some hopes that Amalthus would heal her - but now she knew it wouldn’t happen. She was going to lose this body - and return to life in a new one later. Hopefully, at that point, whatever had gotten into Amalthus now would have already finished… And the man would apologize to her for all that he put her through now.

As he finished cutting her head off, Amalthus quickly took it towards his cock - slipping it into the back of the girl’s throat.

“There’s something I want you to see before you die, cocksleeve.”

The praetor approached his desk and hit a combination of buttons on the side - and suddenly, one of the walls of his study slid open. And behind it was a wall filled with plaques. Plenty of them were filled - but there were also a lot of empty spots on it too. And the ones that were filled all held multiple copies of the same head - Fan’s head.

The blade stared in disbelief at the wall of her own heads. Suddenly, some of Amalthus’s earlier comments made sense… But it meant that it was not just a single occurrence. She couldn’t even count the heads with her mind in a hazy state like that - but it meant that her driver had done all of this to her before. He had put her through all this pain so many times in the past… And there was nothing stopping her from doing it again in the future. She’d be none the wiser - if he was able to seal the memories of those earlier times away, he could do the same this time as well. He’d continue to torture her like that for as long as he pleased… And the empty plaques showed that he had no intention of stopping. Was this really the intended fate of a blade like her? To forever be abused by the man closest to her?

The sight was too much for Fan’s already strained mind to handle. The girl’s brain fell apart upon seeing it - not that she would have lasted much longer anyways. Her eyes went highwire in their sockets - Amalthus watching them roll around from above with a cruel smile. Her mouth opened up, her tongue lolling out - drool and blood leaking out before the head of his prick came out from between her lips too. Amalthus proceeded to ram his cock into Fan’s head as the girl’s consciousness faded away - Fan’s true purpose as a sex toy finally fulfilled.

Amalthus continued to fuck the head of his plaything up until he came - Fan’s lifeless face showered with his spunk just like the many heads on the wall. At that point, the rest of her body had faded away - but he made sure to cast a spell that would preserve this trophy just like the countless others he already had. Finally, once his climax was over, he added Fan’s head to the wall - and took the girl’s core crystal from the pool of her blood. He needed to make sure no memory of this remained in her head when he summoned the girl again - watching her break each time was quite entertaining. She’d never escape her fate as his little toy… Fan La Norne being the first of the blades being used just as the Architect had designed them, as far as Amalthus was concerned.


End file.
